Paradise Club
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Kise Ryouta, artis pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun. Dia pergi ke klub malam bernama 'Paradise Club' dan bertemu seorang gadis cantik, siapa dia? Dan siapa juga lelaki berambut merah yang duduk di sampingnya?/ Spesial ultah Yume Guran, happy birthday beibeh :*


Seorang pemuda berambut kuning turun dari mobil mewahnya. Mukanya terlihat kusut dan sangat tidak bergairah, walau tetap tampan sih. Tangannya menutup pintu mobil, lalu kakinya mulai bergerak menuju sebuah tempat yang tak jauh dari tempat parkir itu. Ia menghela napas, lalu matanya menatap pada nama yang diberikan untuk tempat gelap namun gemerlap itu.

 _"Paradise Club."_

.

.

 **Paradise Club**

 **Disclaimer©Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, OC, DLL.**

 **Happy Reading :)**

 **.**

 **.**

Kise Ryouta.

Seorang aktor muda dan model yang sedang naik daun. Kesuksesannya diawali dari sang kakak yang juga seorang artis cantik yang memperkenalkannya pada produser dan sutradara kala ia ikut menemani sang kakak syuting. Dan keesokan harinya sang kakak memberitahu kalau dia ditawari jadi model majalah. Awalnya dia hanya iseng, eh tidak disangka hasilnya diluar dugaan. Banyak yang menyukainya, dan semakin banyak pula tawaran yang datang. Kini, disinilah dia berada, di sebuah klub malam yang menawarkan berbagai macam hiburan. Tangannya membetulkan kacamata hitam yang terpasang. Bisa jadi masalah jika penyamarannya terbongkar, imagenya bisa hancur seketika kalau ada berita tentangnya yang suka pergi ke klub malam, haah repot juga yah.

Kise duduk santai sambil memainkan gelas berisi _wine_ ditangannya. Matanya menatap bosan pada pemandangan didepannya. Tidak ada yang membuatnya terhibur sama sekali. Musik, wanita seksi, atau minuman ini. Semuanya biasa saja.

Dia menengguk cairan itu.

"Haaah tidak berguna sama sekali. Jika tahu begini harusnya main basket saja sama Aomine-chii," keluhnya. Ia kembali meratapi kebosanannya, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara halus mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Maaf, bisakah saya duduk disamping anda?" Seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan mata cokelat menyapanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Untuk beberapa detik, pemuda itu memanfaatkan waktu untuk memperhatikan orang yang menyapanya barusan. Gadis dengan kulit putih, rambut panjang dengan poni dijepit ke pinggir. Memakai kaos putih dengan rok mini berwarna merah, dibalut _sweater_ ungu muda dan hak tinggi _silver_. Jujur saja, dia menawan bagi Kise.

"Silahkan." Pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu mempersilahkan gadis tadi. Dengan seulas senyum, gadis itu duduk disamping Kise. Lalu ia memesan minuman pada pelayan.

"Orange juice?" tanya Kise sedikit bingung saat melihat pesanan gadis itu tiba. Apa dia baru pertama kali ke klub? pikir pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku tidak suka rasa minuman yang kau minum? Apa itu masalah?" jawabnya santai. Kise menggeleng pelan. Namun dalam diam dia tersenyum melihat tingkah perempuan itu.

 _Menarik_.

Entah kenapa Kise berpikir dia bisa terhibur oleh keberadaanya.

"Bisakah kita berkenalan? Aku Kise Ryouta," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi sebentar...

"Maksudmu Kise Ryouta si artis itu?" Kise tersenyum tipis lalu membuka kacamatanya sedikit, menunjukan wajahnya pada gadis itu.

"Begitulah." Gadis itu bergumam tanda mengerti. Lalu tangannya menyambut uluran tangan sang artis.

"Aika Yume."

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu tak ada obrolan yang berarti diantara mereka, hanya sesekali basa-basi. Itu juga Kise yang mulai duluan, karena sejujurnya lelaki itu tidak suka situasi yang canggung. Tak lama kemudian ada seorang lelaki lain yang duduk disebelah Yume. Lelaki berambut merah itu berdehem namun gadis itu hanya melirik sebentar lalu dengan cepat membuang muka. Sedangkan Kise juga biasa saja. Kini mata Yume berfokus pada Kise. Raut wajah yang tadi biasa saja kini dirubah menjadi sangat ramah.

"Menurutku aktingmu di film _'Revenge'_ sangat menakjubkan. Kau bisa bersikap sedingin dan sekejam itu, aku pikir sikap aslimu juga menyeramkan tapi tidak yah, kau sangat imut." Yume berkata dengan antusias, pujiannya pun berhasil membuat si model berambut kuning itu tersipu malu. Dia tersenyum senang.

"Aku tidak tahu kau menonton film itu. Aku kira kau tidak menyukaiku karena reaksimu tadi biasa saja. Terimakasih-ssu," ucap Kise terharu.

"Heeeh jika aku ber _fangirl'_ an karena bertemu dengan selebriti keren sepertimu nanti kita bisa jadi pusat perhatian. Privasi kita bisa terganggu dan aku tidak mau itu." Kise semakin terbuai dengan ucapan-ucapan manis gadis berambut panjang sepunggung itu. Sebenarnya pujian seperti itu sudah sering didapatkannya, tapi rasanya beda saja jika Aika Yume yang mengatakannya. Ada manis-manisnya gitu. EHEM!

"Ah iya boleh aku memanggilmu Yume-chii?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Yume sambil mengedipkan mata. Haduuuuhhhh jiwa Kise serasa melayang. Tidak menyesal dia datang kesini. _Paradise Club_ benar-benar mempertemukannya dengan seorang penghibur cantik, ga sengaja sih. Sementara Kise dan Yume terus mengobrol dengan damainya. Lelaki yang berada disamping gadis itu malah terlihat geram. Tangannya bahkan menggenggam erat gelas berisi cairan bening didalamnya.

"Ah iya, Kise-san datang kemari untuk mencari hiburan?" tanya Yume. Kise hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Aika Yume menyeringai.

"Tertarik _One Night Stand_ deng—"

 **BRUAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!**

Satu gebrakan keras di meja itu membuyarkan semuanya. Bahkan orang-orang yang tadi sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing kini memfokuskan diri pada mereka. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Mereka melihat lelaki berambut merah tadi emosi. Sangat emosi! Mata merahnya menatap tajam pada kedua orang itu.

"Kau gila atau mabuk haah?!" ucap Kise sedikit emosi karena kaget. Namun bukannya menjawab lelaki tadi malah mengambil dompet dari sakunya, lalu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan meletakannya di meja tadi.

"Maaf tapi gadis ini yang gila dan mabuk." Setelah itu dia menarik tangan Yume dam hendak membawanya pergi namun tangan Kise menahan tangan Yume yang satunya lagi.

"Dia sedang bersamaku, lepaskan," ucap Kise dengan nada serius. Sorot mata yang tadinya lembut berubah menjadi tajam. Menantang mata berwarma merah itu.

Lelaki tadi membuang muka lalu berdecih. Setelah itu dia menghela napas panjang.

"Dia disini, artis yang sedang naik daun Kise Ryouta," ucapnya sedikit keras.

 _"Apa? Kise Ryouta?"_

 _"Rambutnya memang mirip sih."_

 _"Ternyata dia memang Kise Ryouta, ayo kita kesana dan minta tanda tangan."_

 _"Foto juga, kyaaaaaaa Kiseeeeeee..."_

Setelah itu banyak orang yang berkumpul menyerbu Kise dan itu membuat genggaman tangannya pada Yume terlepas. Tanpa pikir panjang lelaki bermata merah itu langsung membawa pergi gadis itu.

"Yume-chii... Yume-chii... Yume-chiiiiiiiiiiiii."

Dan tidak peduli dengan teriakan Kise.

.

.

"Lepaskan Akashi!" pinta Yume. Tangannya terus berusaha lepas dari cengkraman lelaki itu, namun semakin dia berusaha bukannya lepas malah terasa sakit.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana? Sudah kubilang lepas!"

"Kemana? Bukannya kau mau _One night stand,_ ayo kita lakukan," ucap Akashi. Dia berhenti ditempat parkir, membuka mobilnya lalu menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu kedalamnya, diikuti dengan dirinya.

"Sekarang ayo kita lakukan, didalam mobil. Bukankah lebih menggairahkan?" ucap Akashi sambil membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Tapi tangannya Yume langsung menahannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda," ucap Yume sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Terlihat semburat merah dipipinya. Entah karena apa. Sedangkan Akashi menghela napas. Rasanya berat sekali udara disekitarnya.

"Bisakah jika kau marah padaku jangan mekakukan hal gila seperti tadi? Lebih baik kau memintaku membelikanmu sesuatu, aku pasti turuti."

"Aku bukan _cewe matre_ ," kilahnya.

"Bukan masalah itu. Apa kau bisa bayangkan jika dia benar-benar mengajakmu ke hotel?" ucap anak tunggal itu dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Kau kan ada disana," jawabnya lagi dengan santai.

"Aku jadi curiga kau selalu menga—"

"Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu. Kita tinggal serumah. 24 jam selalu kau awasi. CCTV dan pengawas juga ada dimana-mana. Coba jelaskan bagaimana aku melakukannya?" potong Yume menjawab tuduhan itu. Akashi kembali menghela napas, lalu ia memegang tangan Yume yang berada didadanya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi," bujuknya.

"Jangan buatku marah." Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis melihat sikap kekanakan kekasihnya itu. Lalu dengan satu gerakan Akashi membawa gadis bermata cokelat itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah."

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan dari sang kekasih. Sedangkan Akashi benar-benar harus berhati-hati agar tak membuat seorang Aika Yume marah lagi. Dia tidak mau lagi gadis itu pergi ke _Paradise Club_ atau klub lainnya apalagi sampai bersama laki-laki seperti tadi. Haah cukup kali ini saja.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aaaaahhhhhh Akashinya sama Kise OOC paraaaaahhhhhh *nangeees di pojokan( /\\)**

 **Ok sebelumnya mau ngasih tau kalau disini ada OC dan ini fic OC pertama saya, jadi maaf aje kalau kacau :3 . Ok nama OC nya Aika Yume, karena fic ini juga spesial untuk Yume ku tersayang :* happy birthday yah :D. Gue selalu berdoa yang terbaik buat loe dan hubungan kita, ciyeeee ga usah blushing loe :3. Aika Yume udah di deskripsikan diatas, ga kumplit sih, hhe, maaf juga kalau Akashi sama Kise nya OOC banget. Ok thank's sebelumnya dan sekali lagi happy birthday Yume Guran, ini fic hasil dari power of kepepet gue :D**


End file.
